It is known to have a portion of the rear window of a truck cab slide horizontally to create an opening to increase ventilation through the cab and to create a passage to the bed of the truck.
It is known to have a fixed rear window with a central opening defined between a pair of stationary window panes and to provide a slidable window pane that slides horizontally to a position overlying one of the stationary window panes. It is also known to have a reversible electric motor driving a rack and pinion arrangement for sliding this slidable window pane between the opened and closed positions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,698 patent discloses a rack and pinion arrangement where the rack is attached to the slidable window pane and is engaged by the pinion. A reversible motor rotates the pinion through a rotating transmission cable. A switch operates the motor, allowing the operator to open the window without having to turn around. The patent also discloses an alternative in which a slotted tape has one end of the tape secured to the slidable window pane is engaged by a gear driven by motor so that the tape pushes the slidable window pane in one direction and pulls the window in the other direction between the opened and closed positions. The shortcoming of a single pane is the limited area that can be opened.
It would be desirable to have a pair of movable window panes that are driven horizontally in opposite directions to create a center opening by a single remotely located motor.